Sonic SatBOOM - Where Worlds Collide
by FanFictionVienna.B
Summary: This is a world where characters are mixed in: Sonic SatAM plus Sonic Boom OSFC characters ( WARNING: Canon OCs may be detected.)
1. Story 1 - New Beginnings

**Drive-Rage Infinity : An Angel Reborn  
Chapter 1 of 40: New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer:  
This work is fiction, none of the persons and events are real.  
Also, it is ****_illegal to do these stunts depicted in this Fan-Fiction_****.  
When driving in real life, ****_PLEASE obey ALL traffic regulations, and don't forget to _****_Respect Others And Drive Safe_****.**

In Station Square...

"**WHAT?! How could this NOT go as planned?!**" thundered Professor Eggman.

**_…yes, that was Professor Ivo Robotnik IV. He was very furious as to why the Minecraft torrent wasn't nabbed. And..._**

"You see, Professor Eggman," Android Stewart tried to explain. "We tried to catch that torrent, but alas, it disappeared like dust!"

**_…that was Android Stewart, the junior officer of the Station Square Police Force. Also…_**

"Why does things always happened at this state?" he sighed. Then, "Never mind—you all should be preparing for a mission I'll give to you in a few hours. Dismissed!"

_**Sigh… that would be worse than catching fish without bait… again. Outside the Office…**_

"Damn! If that torrent did comply with us, things wouldn't have gone into this state!" Amy Binders pouted. "Really – this is not what we've wanted!"

_**That was Amy Binders, the junior officer of the Station Square Police Force. She was upset that the Minecraft torrent wasn't caught.**_

"Don't pout over this type of nonsense, Amy," Sierra Hedgehog said "Besides, no one wanted it to." Then, his phone rings. "Hold on a second."

_**Later that night…**_

The probe ships landed on the quaint countryside known as Knothole.

**A/N: **That's where Sonic and Sally resides in this area. It is a good chance to take the Power Stone and bring it back to Station Square for analysis.

Then, Miles Prowler Stewart stepped down the probe ship and used motion language (no one can comprehend) to say to Android Stewart:

_This is Knothole, where the Power Stone resides. Fortunately everyone is sleeping, except that dingbat._

Android Stewart used motion language again to reply to him:

_That's good. But getting it will be quite a challenge. How are we supposed to do it?_

Miles Prowler Stewart rolled his eyes and used motion language to say to Android Stewart:

_Just try not to get into trouble. Got it?_

Android Stewart sighed.

The two of them then got into the quaint areas of Knothole. When they got there, Android Stewart dived into the Ring Pool, took the Power Stone, then the two of them went back to the probe ships. Then, he used motion language (no one can _really_ comprehend) to say to Miles-Prowler Stewart:

_Now, let's get back to Headquarters before we get spotted._

Then they got in to the probe ships and they left – **with a deafening roar**. That dingbat (Antoine) woke up with 'scaredy-cat' shocks, went to Knothole to alert the others.

**_In Station Square Police Force…_**

"That's excellent for an amateur like you, knowing what to do before disaster strikes." Professor Eggman praised Android Stewart. "The power stone will be in good hands, and knowing that the opportunity strikes hot, it'll know what to do." he said.

**A/N:** The Power Stone is a precious gem that generates two power rings a day. This will be used.

_**At Knothole... **_  
_**(this snippet came from Sonic The Hedgehog (aired on Saturday Mornings) Series 1 Episode 11: Warp Sonic)**_

Antoine freaked out "Son-eek! My princess! Something terrible has happened!" Antoine shrieked. Sonic wondered what has happened. Sally asked: "What's wrong Antoine?"

"I do not know. The power ring pool - something is wrong with it, but I do not know why!" Then Sonic sped to the Ring Pool.

"Yeah, something is way past uncool." He dives into the pool and found something amiss; the power stone is stolen. "The power rock is gone!"

Sally gasped, "Gone? But who would-"

**A/N:** They will have to guess.

Sonic picked a square green stone out of the ground at the spot the probe ships were parked (but Sonic mistook it as Griff's Hover Sled). Sally asked, "What is it, Sonic?" Sonic said "Griff's hover sled is gone, and I found this!"

Antoine yipped like a 'scaredy-dog' "Sacre bleu!"

Sally gasped again "Griff took the power stone?" Sonic said. "Yup, and I'm gonna get it back. Juice time!"

_**At Lower Mobius...**_

Griff was at the power grid and with his own source of power. Unfortunately, the rat-bots came through. The inhabitants are trying to fend them off, but it's no use. Griff and Gir pick up some planks lying around, and take the rats head on, but Griff gets knocked - they were surrounded.

_**Meanwhile, in the pipe system...**_

He reaches the end, and takes on the rat-bots. Sonic scowled "You cheese-bags are really starting to annoy me - my turn!" then he starts racing around a pack of them.

"Yo, no-brainers! Over here!" He was spotted chowing down a chili-dog.

Sonic teased the rat-bots "Wanna give it up, or what?" But, one comes his way, and he flips on to the food-stand roof. "Guess not. Ok, see how you dig this!" He jumps to the ground, and drills down under.

The rat-bots surround the hole, waiting for him to pop up, only for him to pop out behind them. "Yo! You want me? I'm right here!" They fling their tails at him. He dodges, only for them to get tangled, shorting and blowing all three up.

"Thank you Sonic." Griff holds his hand out for a shake - but "Forget the thanks, Griff. Where's the power stone?" Sonic demanded. Griff said, "What power stone? I've never heard of one before"

"But that does not mean you have the rights to steal it from us!" Griff shows Sonic his own source of power given by Opus Corp. and Sonic was taken aback. Sally gasped as well. "If it's not you, then who else can it be?"

"It must be Ro-butt-nik. He's up to no good this time. Let's get outta here."

When they reached Robotropolis and into Robotnik's lair, "What a surprise, hedgehog!"

"Where is the power stone?" he demanded. "Sorry rodent," he snickered, "I was out on a vacation because I don't have the time to bother you, your power rings, Knothole, and your power stone, hedgehog!"

"Then that means…" Sally said in disbelief.

Sonic guessed "…we have a new enemy…"

_**What will happen to the Freedom Fighters? Read the next episode to find out!**_


	2. Story 2 - Where is the Power Stone?

Thank you for the reviews!  
The acronym "SSPF" is not to be mistaken as "SINGAPORE POLICE FORCE (SPF)"  
By the way, torrents are like Minecraft creepers - but they mostly behave like Dittos (from Pokémon).

**Sonic the Hedgehog Saturday BOOM**  
**Chapter 2 of 40: Where is the Power Stone**

At Knothole...

"Then who could have stolen it?"

Sally wondered, then she remembered that once someone from an unknown place saved her (but who could it be?).

"Nicole, analyze this component and show me where does it exist." Sally spoke to her handheld device, NICOLE.

Analyzing... Analysis complete. The item scanned came from an unknown place known as "Station Square".The unknown place is home to many habitats, and it's located 12 miles away from "Metropolis".

"Station Square?" Sonic (SatAM) said. Sally replied "That's where we have met."

"We're going there and we're gonna get it back."

/

At the Station Square Police Force...

The two reached the room where the Power Stone is located. But to their dismay:

"It's locked. How are we supposed to get in?" Sonic (SatAM) asked. Sally noticed that there is a biometric keypad smart card reader.

Author's Note: The biometric keypad smart card reader the best ever. It tracks down who entered or flashed the OEM ID.

"Nicole, access the system and see if you can provide the identification number." Sally said.

"_Accessing... Access complete._"  
"_Many users used this location. The identification is based on _'_Office Eligibility Membership (OEM)_'_ used by Administrators _'_itsadmin_'_ and Sierra Hedgehog, which originated from an unknown source._"

"_Which identification would you like to access?_"

**A/N:**  
This OEM (Office Eligibility Membership) ID format came from Windows 95's Certificate of Authenticity (COA, under Retail and Original Equipment Manufacturers).  
This is used for entertainment purposes and serves no conflict and/or endorsement. And by the way, it's no use for Sonic to spin-dash and slam the door until he's tired.

"Nicole, provide information from user named "Sierra"." Sally said again.

"_Accessing..._"  
"_Access denied._"

"Nicole, provide information from user named "Miles 'Tails' Prower"." Sally said again.

"Accessing..."  
"Access User is: Miles Prowler Stewart and Android Stewart. The identification number is: •••••-AOS-•••••••-16763 (MTPS), •••••-AOS-•••••••-16763."

"Nicole, define the number '16763'." Sally said.

"_Defining..._"  
"_Definition number 16763 originated from the 'Build Number' and which originated from an unknown source._"

"Then I'll have to key in this" Sally keyed in one of the Windows 95's Certificate of Authenticity, and BINGO! Sally, Sonic and Tails got in. (except Antoine of course. He went back to Mobius with Rotor.)

**A/N:  
**The Sonic the Hedgehog series aired every Saturday mornings, from 18 September 1993 to 3 December 1994.  
However, Microsoft Windows 95 (v4.0.950) was released on 24 August 1995.

"This is it. We'll grab the Power stone and leave as fast as we can." Sonic (SatAM) said.

But to their dismay (yes, again):

"It's locked. How are we supposed to get the Power Stone?" Sonic (SatAM) asked. Sally noticed that there is another biometric keypad smart card reader.

"Nicole, see if you can disable the security and release the power stone." Sally said.

"_Disabling security..._"  
"_Disable complete._"

"Let's grab the power stone and get us out of here!" Sonic (SatAM) said. Sally agreed.

But (Insert security breached alarm sound effect) the doors slammed shut before they manage to escape!

"What the-" Sonic (SatAM) was shocked - how did the security gained back at them?

**A/N:**  
Little did they know that the security is up and running again by the time they took the specimen. What now, they asked? I don't know.

_**At the beach near Station Square Police Force...**_

**A/N:**  
Amy Binders is on a task so she was unable to come with the others.

"Isn't that interesting to relax at the lounge?" Amy Rose sighed. "That's right. Relaxing on a sunny afternoon beats having to withstand the cold rooms." Sonic (Boom) said.

Then, Sierra received a message "What's this?" He then viewed it only to be dumbfounded.

"Guys, you have to see this." Sierra then viewed his phone to the others.

**A/N:** That is the "Security Breached - System Hijacked and Specimen Out Of Range!" icon. Most probably new set of icons.

"What's going on?" Amy Rose and the others asked Sierra, only to get shocked by his answer:

"Someone hijacked our system and got the specimen (Power Stone)."

**A/N:**  
**┻━┻ ︵ ****¯\\(ツ****)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻**

"We need to get back to base, and fast!" Rouge said.

**That's Rouge-Ames Sanders, codenamed Prototype I. She joined the Police Force 2 years ago. She doesn't have wings like a normal bat would.**

**Outside Station Square Police Force...**

"We're here. Now all we have to do is to wait for the two-tailed fox to come." Amy Rose said. "Hey! I'm a two-tailed fox standing right here!" Miles Prower pouted.

"Not you - the older fox." Rouge said.

Then 2 minutes later...

"What is going on?" someone demanded. It was Miles Prowler Stewart, he was informed about this as well, and was shocked to see such situation.

"We have to get back to base now!"

All of them went into the building, and took the elevator to the 22nd floor. They rushed to the place where the specimen is (or isn't). Sierra flashed his Admin-OEM card and found something shocking. Then, Sally burst out of the room, along with Sonic (SatAM), running away from the members of SSPF (Station Square Police Force). But they caught up as well.

Meanwhile, Amy Binders was heading back to update the System, only to see such situation:

_**the rest doing a cat-and-mouse chase. **_

"What's going on in here?" she stopped Sierra. "Amy, there's a trespasser who hijacked into our system and got the specimen (Power Stone). We need to catch it."

"I'm coming along with you!"

At long last they arrived at the stairways. Sonic (SatAM) spin-dashed his way down with Sally, Bunnie and Tails while the rest used hover-boards to 'surf' the way down. And out they go - the rest chased, until someone leaped up, and pinned Sally down, with the rest pinning Tails (SatAM), Sonic (SatAM), and Bunnie.

"_**YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR TRESPASSING GOVERNMENT PROPERTY.**_"


	3. Story 3 - Revealed Identities (1 of 2)

**Sonic the Hedgehog Saturday BOOM**  
**Chapter 3 of 40: Revealed Identities (Part I)**

After sending these three back, they put back the specimen. But what will happen to the three of them? How will Rotor and Antoine react?/p

"How can this be happening?" Rotor was in disbelief.


	4. Story 4 - Revealed Identities (2 of 2)

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 4/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemThis is the 4th chapter of the 40 chapters!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEPISODE 4 – REVEALED IDENTITIES PART II/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emIn Station Square.../em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"i/p 


	5. Story 5 - Trail of Disaster (1 of 2)

Chapter 5

**Episode V: The Trail of Disaster: **Part I

**_Outside Station Square, Android-Sans was looking gloomy with his head down. Then Professor Eggman came by._**

"So, something on your mind?" He said.

"Yes, professor, about the specimen you mentioned." he sighed. "Why are the three hell-bent on taking it back?"

"I also don't know what happened to the three of them as well." he said. He leaned closer to him and said, "especially that the specimen is vital to their purposes."

"It is?" he was surprised. Prof. Eggman nodded. "Back in the day when Julian was Robotnik, he was so tempted to take over the world, and name it Robotropolis."

"So the rise of Sonic SatAM came in 1994." He commented. "Back in those days, they slaved at work, always following one motive back then-"

Just then, Amy Rose came by and said, "The analyzation of the Power Stone is complete. Here are the results." Android-Sans Stewart then left. "What's with him?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a personal issue." Prof. Eggman replied. "So what are the results of the Power Stone?" he inquired.

"The energy readings here are quite (as you can see), off the charts. We are quite astonished by its potential on it."

"And?" Professor Eggman continued.

"Thus the power stone might have a connection towards some sort of a 'thing' that might have some halo (A/N: not that game) effect. We need more time to do some more investigation."

**_Correction: make that even more time to waste, as the Freedom Fighters are outside the SSPF HQ the next morning._**

"Those are the ones we have sent them back. Why are they here again?" Android Stewart radioed over the comm. device. Miles Prowler Stewart then sighed. How could things escalate into this? "Never mind, radio back to Prof. Eggman and see what action does he want us to do." he commanded.

He immediately did as he was told to do.


End file.
